Lügen
by yoho
Summary: Hermine blickte auf den grau melierten PVC-Boden des Bahnwaggons. Sie wissen nichts“, sagte sie. Meine Eltern wissen gar nichts. - Troll, Norbert, Vielsafttrank, Basilisk, Zeitumkehrer, Werwolf, Dementoren, Drachen, Ministerium, Riesen. – Nichts!“


Lügen

Title: Lügen

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden aber nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Hermine blickte auf den grau melierten PVC-Boden des Bahnwaggons. „Sie wissen nichts", sagte sie. „Meine Eltern wissen gar nichts. - Troll, Norbert, Vielsafttrank, Basilisk, Zeitumkehrer, Werwolf, Dementoren, Drachen, Ministerium, Riesen. – Nichts!"

Authors Note: Habt ihr schon mal jemanden so richtig belogen und es hinterher bereut? Und wisst ihr noch, wie schwierig es danach war, die Wahrheit zu sagen? Wenn ja, dann könnt' ihr euch ungefähr vorstellen, wie es Hermine in dieser kleinen Geschichte geht.

Danke an miffi für die Korrekturen und die Ermunterung.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und die Ereignisse auf Hogwarts gehören J.K.R. Die Geschichte ist von mir.

**Lügen**

„Du bist so still?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

Hermine blickte auf den grau melierten PVC-Boden des Bahnwaggons. „Sie wissen nichts", sagte sie. „Meine Eltern wissen gar nichts."

Harry suchte ihre Augen, doch Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und schaute jetzt aus dem Fenster auf die vorbei fliegende Landschaft.

„Was wissen sie nicht?", fragte er.

Der Wagen rüttelte und irgendwo weiter vorne pfiff die Lok.

„Troll, Norbert, Vielsafttrank, Basilisk, Zeitumkehrer, Werwolf, Dementoren, Drachen, Ministerium, Riesen. – Nichts!"

„Du hast ihnen nie etwas gesagt?"

„Schlimmer!" Hermine schluckte. „Ich hab' sie belogen. Die ganze Zeit."

Harry nickte: „Ich hab' mich immer gefragt, was sie wissen. Aber ich wusste auch, warum ich nie scharf darauf war, es herauszufinden."

Der Zug fuhr jetzt durch reife Kornfelder. Von einem Weg winkten Kinder, die auf dem Fahrrad unterwegs waren.

„Wovor hattest du Angst?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sind Muggel und ich bin ihr einziges Kind. Sie kennen sich nicht aus in unserer Welt. Und sie hätten mir nie erlaubt, weiter dort zu leben, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie gefährlich es ist."

„Aber du gehörst dorthin."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. „Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne Magie nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie ist ein Teil von mir."

"Du musst ihnen ja nicht die Wahrheit sagen", schlug Harry vor. „Es ist doch alles vorbei. Warum alte Wunden aufreißen?"

Hermine dachte nach und fand großes Interesse an einem See mit weißen Segelbooten, an dessen Ufer der Zug vorbeifuhr. Dann war der See zu Ende und die Gleise führten wieder in den Wald.

„Weißt du noch, was du vor einem Monat auf dem Hügel gesagt hast, als wir beschlossen haben der Presse zu erzählen, wie beschissen es uns nach der letzten Schlacht gegangen ist und immer noch geht?"

„Schluss mit den Lügen", wiederholte Harry, was er an diesem Tag im Regen gesagt hatte.

„Ich will mit meinen Eltern reinen Tisch machen", sagte Hermine. „Keine Lügen mehr."

Sie schwiegen, während der Zug an einer Station hielt.

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich mit dem Zug zu ihnen fahren und nicht apparieren?", fragte Harry.

„Um Mut zu sammeln", sagte Hermine.

„Und, hast du den Mut gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab' nur Angst gefunden."

„Wovor?"

„Dass sie mich verstoßen. Dass sie nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen."

„Aber sie lieben dich."

„Wie könnten sie mir noch vertrauen? Es waren zu viele Lügen in den ganzen Jahren. Eine wäre kein Problem. Aber es sind so viele Lügen."

„Ich kann dir helfen." sagte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war es, die gelogen hat."

„Aber du hast auch für mich gelogen. Ohne dich hätten Ron und ich doch nie überlebt."

„Das ist nett, Harry. Aber ich hab' in erster Linie für mich gelogen und nicht für euch. Ich wollte das alles mit euch erleben. Für mich."

Sie schwiegen. Die Landschaft draußen wechselte von Wiesen und Feldern zu Vorstädten, mit properen Häusern und aufgeräumten Vorgärten.

„Wir sind bald da", sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst.

Als die Station kam, an der sie hätten aussteigen müssen, blieb sie sitzen. Harry rutschte neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

Als draußen die Sonne durch die Wolken brach und die Bäume entlang der Strecke das Abteil in schnellem Wechsel in Licht und Dunkel tauchten, weinte sie immer noch.


End file.
